the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.8
If you haven't read the one before then read it here. ---- Outside Marie:You leave us alone you traitor... Dan:Guys get out of here now! Arjun:Why? You are such a tr- Robert:Oh so you captured them GREAT! Soldiers,round up the others and grab these two too, i said 2 twice hahaha *silence* JUST DO IT! *In the house,you hear screams and shouting,soon they are dragged into a filthy prison in the school* Haley:I think I just stepped in Dog poo,my shoes... Corrin:How could Dan do this to us Rachel:He's a traitor.... Bailey:I just can't believe Dan was on there side this whole time Alaisia:He made us kill thousands of people...why didn't he do something Alba:CAUSE HE HAS A COLD HEART! Jambie:I loved him...He was such a nice person I just can't no more.Maybe its better if I'm single for life! Dan:Guys,look.. *Alba gets up and prances at Dan,Corrin grabs her arm and pulls her back* Dan:Look stop its just what I did was for a reason.. Arjun:What? FAME AND FORTUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You killed innocent people Dan:I know... Arjun:WAKE UP DAN! Its life not a game Guard:Dan,you are needed Nakiyah:Just go Dan Liv:I think it be better... *He goes* Head:Ahh Dan...thank you for helping us Dan:Yeah I did what you wanted,where's my side of the bargain. Head:Don't worry,Sam is here *she unveils a sheet over Sam (Dan's boyfriend,I think that was his name idk what it was but idc)* Sam:DAN! Dan:Sam! *Sam runs to Dan and kisses him,someone brings back Sam on the ground* Katie:Enough of that grossness.. Dan:Rude much? Head:Be rude and you will be in prison with a who group of people who hate you! Dan:I would rather be in there then here *Soon they put Dan in the prison,they all stare at him until Alba gets up and attacks him,they get her off him* Alba:What you doing here? Dan:I'm on your side? Liv:Really? Cause you were the one who is the traitor and KILLED THE HOUSEKEEPER! Dan:I know! Look I have to tell you something Haley:WHich is? Dan:The reason why i did this? Nakiyah:Oh so there's a reason now? Dan:YEs,I did this for Sam Bailey:Sam? Dan:Mr Jones! Jambie:Your boyfriend? He died Dan:No he didn't,he was gonna until someone whispered in my ear 'we can bring him back if you obey our commands' I been going to the school secretly to help out with them to make sure Sam is fine Haley:So you did this for SAM Rachel:That is cruel,Continents died so you can have your lover back Dan:That's just being a bit selfish! Rachel:To one person? You're being selfish to millions of people Dan:*cries* I'm so sorry,please take me back *Jambie goes over and comforts him,the rest just sit and ignore them* Jambie:It's gonna be fine ok? Dan:Thanks for the comfort.. Jambie:You're welcome *They stare at each other and they kiss,soon Sam is thrown in the prison and sees the kiss* Sam:Dan? Dan:SAM! This is uh nothing? Jambie:Nothing? Really? *she goes to the others and sit with them,Dan and Sam hug* At night Alba:Corrin! You awake? Corrin:Yeah I can't get to sleep,the floor is so hard! Alba:I know...We're in this together ok? Corrin:I JUST WANT TO GET OUT! Alba:Shush! There's a guard maybe we can get them to help out Corrin:Stay here...*she goes over and the guard turns around,its Tyler* Corrin:Tyler! Alba:Oh its you the filthy bit- Corrin:Alba! Tyler:Can I talk to you? Corrin:Alba? Alba:Go ahead *she walks away* Tyler:I never meant for this to happen,I am so sorry Corrin:You betrayed us! Why would I forgive you! Tyler:Cause I love you! Corrin:I don't love you... Tyler:Maybe this will help *he kisses her through the bars,Alba sees and then puts her down to on the floor* Morning Marie:Morning guys,in a dungeon Alba:Where's Corrin? Arjun:Corrin? Guard:She has gone with Tyler? Alba:Where???? Guard:We don't know,we saw his uniform here and we may think Tyler may of taken her or they ran off together...Anything happened last night? Alba:They kissed! Rachel:What? Really? Alba:Yeah I was quite upset Arjun:We need to get her back Guard:Its already been done,once they have been tracked down then they will be executed! Liv:WHat? Alba:NO NON NONONONNKNKNKNJK NO! Alaisia:That won't happen! Guard:Sorry but it has. The end (Sorry if I offended you Dan or you Corrin about Tylin,i do apologize) Category:Blog posts